This Kiss
by Purple Widow
Summary: Gray and Lucy, with coming alive on a story based on Carly Rae Jesphen's This Kiss. By the way, this story is written for WolfieANNE


**Look...**

**I was listening to "This Kiss"By Carly Rae Jespen, then...this idea just came to my mind.**

** ENJOY~**

**P. you've seen any words missing, I believe it's a bug from , just fill it in with your own imagination.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I sat down at me dresser, for the first time in ages...I was excited.

Since I-don't-know-when, a smile has appeared on my face.

Why is that?...It all happened last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey!Lu-chan! Let's go to the new bar!"Levy-chan said as she hopped to me, school was over, and we were bored._

_"Bar?Are we even allowed? I mean..we're not 18 yet."I asked, not being an adult has been quite inconvenient for me, ok, correct that, ANNOYING for me._

_"Don't worry Lu-chan!This new bar is for high school students, non alcoholic drinks are sold there."Levy-chan said._

_"So?What do you say Lucy?"Erza asked, walking towards us, apparently, she knew the plan all along._

_"Ok?"I said, the two girls giggled, and we headed off to the bar._

_Time Skipped ^^ At the bar._

_I was just making my way towards the bar, trying to get a drink and chill out, when I saw him._

_We were just staring at each other._

*RING*

Wait?That's not what happened!My phone didn't ring!

*RING*

_FLASHBACK PAUSES_

"Hello?"I picked up the phone.

"Lucy?Where are you?I was calling you all night last night."Loke spoke...Oh god..

"I was..Um..um..hanging out in the bar with Erza and Levy, and the music was loud and. and...um..."I lied...oh god, I'm the worst liar in the world.

"Oh, I see, just make sure you'll pick up the next time I call you."

"Oh..I'll try!"I told him, Oh My Gosh? Did he believe that?

"Don't forget to call your boyfriend every night."Loke said, obviously meaning that he's my boyfriend...which he is...

"Yeah."I said, before I ended our call and fell back into the flashback

_FLASHBACK CONTINUES_

_"Hello?"The raven haired boy greeted, I blushed and looked away._

_Gosh!My heart was beating so fast._

_"H-Hi."I greeted back, What should I do?_

_"Ar-Are you alone?"He asked_

_"N-No, I was with my friends, before they all went to the dance floor and ignored me."I told him, as I sat down on a seat infront of the bar._

_"Really?Same here."He sat down on a seat next to me._

_"Really?They really are cruel...aren't they?"_

I really don't remember what we talked about next..or...chatted about next.

All I knew was time flied and it was 12, sad time but we had to leave.

_"You'll be here tomorrow right?"I asked._

_"Yeah..You?"Gray asked, I learned his name when we were chatting._

_"I'll be there if you are."I joked._

_We both giggled, then left for our home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I chose a really cute, knee-length dress**(I'm serious guys, I hate describing clothes. So just imagine a really cute dress on Lucy, whatever you think will look good on Lucy will do.)**, with matching handbag and high heels.

"Ready to go!"I talked to myself..haha...typical Lucy.

I walked to the door, then into a cab(Taxi...whatever you call it.)

"Bar Fairytail, please."I told the driver.

^AT THE BAR^

The second I walked into the bar, I was attacked.

"LU-CHAN!"Levy-chan yelled as she jumped onto me.

"Levy-chan?What are you doing here?"I was blushing, I didn't tell Erza or Levy, I wanted to be alone...with..him...

"LU-CHAN!AHHHH!I think Erza is inlove!"

"Ha?"

"Yesterday, we were walking around the bar when we bumped into a few boys...and then..."Levy looked around, making sure that Erza weren't there."Erza screamed when she saw him, a boy named Jellal...she said she met him when she was young!"

Jumping up and down and dragging me along with her, she closed her eyes and screamed.

"And then-"

"Levy-chan...I have a date."I hate the fact that I had to tell her, but...if I don't, we'll stand there all night just talking.

"LU-CHAN!Why didn't you tel-"Before she could scream again, I covered her mouth and pulled her to a corner.

"Levy-chan, I'll tell you the details later..k?I really need to go."

Levy-chan smiled, then hopped away.

Relieved, I looked around the bar.

On the other side of the bar, there was a raven haired boy.

I was looking at him, when our eyes met.

Ahhhhh~~~~~~

He smiled, and started to walk towards me.

"H-Hello-Um...you alone?"I asked, hoping that to get a 'yes'

"No..but..um...I was actually with my girlfriend..."

?

He has a GIRLFRIEND?!

"Oh...oh..."

"No-No!I don't mean-um...shall we walk?"

"S-sure.."

He slipped his hand into mine, and dragged me out to a balcony.

"Gray?"

He was hiding his eyes under his bangs, somehow..he seemed sad.

"Lucy...Do you like me?"He asked, still hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Wh-WHATTT!?"I screamed without control...Wha-What was that?

"No-Oh I mean yes but...it's fine if you don't like me...like...I know I met you yesterday and everything..."

Gray was... embarrassed?

I giggled, I...never thought that he would be..this cute.

I mean...he's always cool and cold and stuff...

"You know?I think...I might be in love in you."Gray said, leaning his back against the fence on the balcony.

I blushed..what?

He turned and faced me.

"Lucy, will you become my girlfriend?"

"B-but I thought you had a girlfriend?"

Gray held my hand and leaned in closer, and placed his forehead on mine.

"Let's leave everything on this world we're living tonight...It's just you and me."

I looked into his eyes...they're something I can't resist.

"I-I.."

"Shhh..."He placed his index finger on my lips "Close your eyes."

I couldn't close my eyes, I stared at him.

Suddenly he parted himself from me..

"Damn...I really can't be like Loke..."

Wait.

WAIT...

"Loke?"I unconsciously spoke.

"You know him?He's a really good friend of mine, I knew him since we were elementary school."

"No..."

"By the way, I heard he got a blondie for a girlfriend, I'm jealous."

"No..."

"Lucy...something wrong?"

"H-he's my..my boy-"

"LUCY!"

I looked at the direction where the voice came from...Loke..

"I found you."Loke took my hand and kissed my forehead.

I froze there, not moving..

"Oh..Hi, is my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfillia"Loke said...making things worst.

"Lu-Lucy..."

"Look, I can explain"

"You-You lied to me?"

"N-NO!You never asked!"

"So it's now my fault?!"Gray yelled at me, Loke stood there staring at us.

"No..that's not what I mean...GRAY!"

It was too late, Gray left me...

I was thinking I had a love-at-first-sight...

"Lucy...What is happening?"

"Loke..."

I stared into his eyes, if only I would've fallen for someone like him..Won't my life be much...much easier?

" Don't tell me..you.."

"I'm sorry."

I could tell Loke was furious and heart-broken at the same time.

"I'm sorry let's breakup."

I stared into his eyes once again, this time his eyes were blank.

This is the best for both of us, especially Loke.

* * *

Loke's P.O.V

Are my ears not working?

Did I just got...dumped?

Me?The prince Loke?The one that all the womans thirst for?

What?What is this?

Lucy was staring at me, as if she's expecting me to forgive her.

I turned away and walked out of the bar, did...I just got dumped?

This is unbelievable?

No..that was not the word..

This is so...Un-natural.

"Loke."

I looked at the owner of the sweet voice, there stood Aries.

"You saw that?"I asked.

"I'm so-so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm, so sorry."

"Aries!Stop apologizing!It's not your fault."

"Im-I'm so sorry!"

"Stop!"

I glared at her...No..that's not what I'm suppose to do.I'm not suppose to take it out on her.

"I'm-"She covered her mouth to stop her-self from apologizing.

"It's okay, just go."I started walking away, if I stay here any longer...I might start crying.

I knew why I was dumped, I knew why Lucy didn't chose me over Gray.

"Loke...is there anything I can do to help you?"

Stop...if you say anymore..

"Loke..."

I turned around and hugged Aries.

"Lok-Sorry?"

"Idiot...stop apologizing.."

"Sorry."

"You said you wanted to do something to help me right?

"Y-Yes..Sorry?"

"Just stay here..."

Lucy chose Gray over me because...I loved Aries..not Lucy.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

"Gray-sama..."

"Go away." I answered, I know..I know...I've been drinking too much. Come on, it's just 20 fruit punch, that can't hurt?Right?I mean...it's not even alcoholic.

"Gray-sama...Juvia is worried."

Oh come on, tell me why did I chose this girl as my girl-friend again?She's so freakin' annoying!  
Oh right...I didn't chose it, I chose her just because she was my number one fan.

"Go away."

"Gray-sama, Juvia is worried...Did Juvia did anything that offended Gray-sama?"

"GO AWAY!ARE YOU DEAF?!"I yelled...I just needed someone that I can take out all of this angry to.

Why did Lucy lie to me?Like...she could've told me from the start.

Why...Why Loke out of all the people on this planet?

"Ju-Juvia understands, Juvia will leave."Juvia said, lowering her head and sobbing.

"Wait..Juvia."I said, I have the need to end this.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"Juvia said, instantly cheering up.

"Juvia, I'm not the one for you."

"Wha-What...Gray-sama is the o-"

"Juvia, I can't make you happy, you'll only get further injured if you stayed with me."

"Gra-"

"Juvia, understand, I've only seen you as a Nakama."

Full of tears, Juvia slaps me before she ran away.

Great...I just found out that the woman I love is my best friend's girl-friend, and I just got slapped by my ex-girlfriend.

"Gray?"

"Yes?"I turned, and found the one behind all this, the one who I really should blame.

"I-I'm sorry."She said, clutching on to her purse, her hands were shaking.

"It's too late."I said, why?Why can't I get mad at her?

"I know, that's why I won't try to make it up.I'll leave, you'll forget about me, and I'll forget about you...We'll continue onto our paths just like we did before we met...I figured that this is the best for both of us."Lucy said, her hand shaking in a much faster and unsteady paste.

"Sayonara."Lucy said, while turning on her heels and tried to leave.

Tried.

What am I doing?

"G-Gray?"

I clutched onto her wrist.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

How?Why?

I thought Gray would've hated me after all this.

"Do you love me?"Gray looked me into the eyes.

"Y-Yes but."

"Then that's more than enough"

I don't know what happened next, all I know was, the next second...We were kissing.

People say that when you meet your destined one, the kiss becomes special.

This kiss was a little more than special, it was magical, it was sweet.

Slowly I closed my eyes.

Who would've thought?I would actually fall for someone I met at the bar yesterday, and that person to be actually inlove with me.

We parted away from each other, he was...blushing.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

Why is he apologizing? I thought..he forgave me?

"I can't let you go."

Gray didn't show his face, but I could tell we both were blushing madly.

I smiled.

"This Kiss...was something magical to me, you're special to me Gray."

"I guess that what they call Love-at-first-sight?"

"Maybe."

We laughed.

"Come, I want to show you to my friends."

He held out his hand.

I...might not be worthy of this hand but...

I've already decided that I'll stay with him...forever and ever.

"Yes."

I took his hand.

* * *

**Hi~~**

**This story was written by MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!**

**The coverpage was done by Scales Of Boredom, which I'm very thankful of.**

**This One-Shot is for WolfieANNE, I really don't wish for 1st place, I just want to show you my work~^^**

**Your Silly Author,**

**-Ash**


End file.
